emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3891 (8th November 2004)
Plot Dawn decides to go to the police and change her statement. Bob tells Viv that he is taking Dawn out for the day and as Dawn waits for him to get ready, Viv tells her that she hopes she's realised where here priorities lie. While Dawn is at the police station, Viv tells Scott that he must buy Dawn a present. As Viv suggests a spa holiday for Dawn, the police arrive at the café and arrest Scott. At the police station Dawn is on her way out as Scott is brought in. He calls her a lying bitch as he's carted away. Scott tells the police that he's had a row with Dawn and she's changed her statement to get back at him. He goes on to suggest that Dawn is mentally unstable. When Scott's lawyer arrives he tells he'd better come clean because it's an open and shut case. Reluctantly Scott agrees. When Bob returns Viv is beside herself. He breaks the news to her that the police have new evidence against Scott. Viv is livid and tells Bob he's betrayed his stepson. Bob tells Viv that Scott's not to be trusted and knows this in her heart of hearts. Ashley and Steph have an angry confrontation in the street when Ashley tries to talk to her about seeing Alan as arranged. Steph denies all knowledge of their arrangement. Ashley tells Steph that he can’t understand why she's being so obstructive. Steph tries to convince Ashley that Alan is too sick for visitors. Ashley asks her whether she's telling him that Alan is dying. Steph reassures Ashley that her father isn’t dying but she’d be lost without him. Steph leaves Ashley puzzled by claiming that he's too ashamed to see anyone. Daz breaks into the B&B while Steph is out and has a sniff at a bottle of brandy before slinging it aside on the sofa. Daz heads upstairs and hears Alan moaning. Daz finds the door locked and is about to unlock it when he hears Steph return. He hides behind the door of another room as Steph comes upstairs. Finding the key in the lock, Steph assumes that Alan has been up and about and has another key. Daz scarpers as Steph has a go at Alan about the key she thinks he's hiding. Betty convinces Sadie that she's the woman to keep Home Farm looking spotless. At the end of her day's work Betty makes a point of letting Sadie and Jimmy know that's she's cleaned their two separate bedrooms. Sadie tells her that Jimmy sleeps in another room because his snoring keeps her awake. Once Betty has gone Sadie suggests to Jimmy that with Zoe coming home they should sleep in the same room again. Jimmy says that he doesn’t care what anyone thinks. Marlon comes into the shop for some chocolate fingers. Finding Donna behind the counter Marlon takes the biscuits and nearly walks out without paying. Donna is upset by Marlon's hasty retreat. Cast Regular cast *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Callum Rennie - Andrew Whipp *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *DC Crowe - Graeme Hawley *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Jimmy King - Nick Miles Guest cast *Matthew Dingle - Cillian Golden *Mark Dingle - Cormac Golden *Luke Dingle - Dean McGonagle *Jon Dingle - Lucy Webb (uncredited) *Jarved Verma - Thushani Weerasekera *DI Tom Keysell - John Branwell *Graham Nellison - Andrew Norris Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes